Too Similar
by SiriusBlack2201
Summary: Lily and her boyfriend Jason Brooks enter Splitsville and James is a witness. Lily might be falling for James and she is scared out of her wits. Mix in some Sirius, Peter, Remus, Marlene and an ex-girlfriend of James' you'll get one fun story.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Similar**

**James' POV**

**Jily**

I was sitting in my favourite spot in all of Hogwarts. Surprisingly, not the Quidditch Pitch. I was on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. The Astronomy Tower. I was enjoying the peace and quiet until I heard screaming. I could tell who that was any day, besides that screaming was normally at me so I listened in.

"YOU CHEATING, LIEING, LITTLE RAT!"

"WHAT DID I DO? LILY STOP YELLING AT ME AND TALK TO ME!"

"NO I WON'T STOP YELLING! YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU LITTLE RAT. I'M UPSET AND MAD AND TIRED. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"I CHEATED ON YOU! SO WHAT? IN FACT I'M GLAD YOU CAUGHT ME! I HATE YOU!"  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! WE! ARE! OVER!"

"I HAVE NO OBJECTIONS!"

and with that, What's-his-face walked off leaving Lily alone and crying on the ground looking like a ball of flubber. I wanted to break that guy's back. And neck. And legs, and arms and anything else that would hurt. He just cheated on LILY EVANS! What is that man on? What an idiot.

"Hey Lily, are you ok?" I asked jumping down and landing on my feet.

" Oh no. Not you. No I'm not ok so can you please leave me alone?"

"No. I saw the whole thing and I've been in your position and trust me, it gets easier."

"Really? You've been cheated on, lied to and told that someone hated you? I find that very hard to believe."

"Yep." I said popping the p. "it was the worst part of this year."

"It was this year?"

"Correct. I was with Poppy Jones the Ravenclaw. I thought she loved me, but hey, I'm not all that bright so I wouldn't know."

"Wow. That was kinda deep Potter I never thought any of those word would come you of your mouth."

"I can tell you have faith in me Evans."

"I sure do. How did you deal with it?"  
"Oh. Umm… I sort of cried into my pillow until Sirius cracked it one day."

"Really? Whoa I never thought of you like that. You really are a surprising person James Potter."

"Yes really and thanks. I think,"

"I didn't know you were capable of feeling any human emotion."

"Gee thanks. Note the sarcasm."  
"Hahaha. Wow now I feel so much better. We are too similar. I don't like it."

"Hahaha. What you don't like the fact that we have SOME things in common or you don't like me?"

"Both."

"Oh, Ok. Well I hope you feel better soon." And after that I walked away ignoring the desperate calls from Lily asking me to stay.

**Lily's POV**

**Recount on my day:**

Broke up with Jason Brooks.

Had a civil conversation with James Potter and felt better instantly.

Got upset again when the latter left and ignored me for the rest of the day for unknown reasons.

Sat in my room writing this and wallowing in self-pity.

Still wallowing in self-pity.

"Lils, whe- WHAT HAPPENED!?" Well there goes the wallowing.

"Hey Marls. Ok from the start…"

***20 minutes and lots of angry cries later***

"So in a nutshell, Jason cheated on you and you broke up with him. James comforted you and is for no reason that you know of ignoring you? Is that right?"

"Yes." I said, nodding my head for extra effect. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What were the exact words you to James before he walked off?"  
"Umm… oh that's right. I said that we were too similar and that I didn't like it. He asked if I didn't him or that fact that we had some things in common and I said both. After that he said something about hoping that I feel better soon and then he just walked off."

"Oh Lily. I know why he's avoiding you."

"You do? Are you going to tell me?"  
"No. I'm going to see if you can figure it out on your own, but, I will tell Rem and Sirius and Pete."

"What?"

"Yes you heard right and no you don't need Madam Pomfrey to check your ears."

"Oh no. Marls you how much I hate it when everybody else knows stuff I haven't figured out yet."

"That's why I'm doing this Lils."

"Ugh. Whatever. Get out and let me wallow in self-pity again."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ OKAY! here it is. I'm sorry that it was late but I just haven't had time to get it up and all that jazz, but it is here.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**PS: I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 reveiws on this chappie. I really would like to know what you think of my writing. Please no hate messages but I don't mind constructive critisism, in fact I would love to know what you guys think I should do to make it better **

*****James' POV*****

"I can't believe she hates me. AGAIN." I said into my pillow. "Sirius, why does she hate me?"  
"Oh my Merlin. It's Poppy Jones all over again. Look James, I'm sure se doesn't hate you. She may have just been teasing you."

"Lily doesn't just tease people. I don't get it, one minute she laughing and the next she's telling me that she hates me."

"Look at it like this. If you don't get up and stop being a pathetic sack of nothing, I'll set Lily's hair on fire, blame it on you then position your bed on the top of the Astronomy Tower. And you know I will do it."

"Fine, fine. I'm up, no need to threaten me."

"James, I've been telling you to get up for the past what? 30 minutes?"

"29 actually. So are you ready for the practise game of Quidditch?"

"Umm… James, I'm not sure if you know this but you can't play Quidditch with only 2 people."

"I meant for the practise game tonight at training."

"Oh. I knew that. I'm hungry. How does this sound? We go down the Great Hall and eat. Come back, get changed and then go down for practise?"

"Sounds good to me. To the great hall we shall go."

*****In the Great Hall*****

"Those girls really annoy me." Peter grumbled pointing to the flock of girls following and fawning all over Sirius.

"Look at it like this Wormy," started Sirius. "Some of those will like you too." That shut him up but made him happier nonetheless.

"So James, Marls told us about what Lily said to you." Remus said. "Trust me, she doesn't hate you."

"Guys, can we please stay away from that certain topic of discussion."

"Nope" all three of them claimed in sync.

"Bugger." I muttered under my breath "Well it was worth a shot."

"Please. You know there wasn't even a point in trying."

"Padfoot. No. One. Asked. You."

"Sorry mate. What do you want to talk about then?"

"Jaaames. It's been so long since I saw youuu."

"Oh god." I heard Sirius mutter.

"Hello Poppy."

"Heyyy Siriusss."

"Hi. Now leave."

"Thatsss not vert niceee Siriusss."

"Sorry. Let me try again. Hi. Now leave. Please."

"Nooo."

"Poppy, let me put it like this. Leave or I commit a serious crime against woman."

"Fineee. I'm goinggg. I jussst wanted to say that I missed you Jamieee."

"Good now leave."

"I'm goinggg." And she turned on her heels but not before kissing James full on the lips.

"I REALLY don't like her." Sirius stated plainly.

"Me either. She's just so… pushy. She is also the most up-herself person I have ever met and I have met Sirius' mum."

"hahahahaha. Good one Prongs. You're even funnier when your in a bad mood."

"Not funny."

** ***Lily's POV*****

"DID YOU SEE THAT!?"

"Yes Lily, I did. James' ex walked up to him, spoke to him for a while then kissed him in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone saw it Lily."

"I can't believe she did that."

"Lily, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but yeah any time you need to just fire away."

"Why do you, all of a sudden, care about what happen to James Potter?"

"I've been asking myself the same question. I always come to the same conclusion though. I don't know."

*****James POV*****

**In Gryffindor Change Rooms**

"Avoiding Lily is getting easier and easier everyday. And now that I'm playing Quidditch again, I can use the excuse of practising."

"James, you do know that won't work for much longer."

"And why is that Paddie?"

"Oh Merlin, not Paddie again. Because I've given her a copy of the schedule."

"WHAT THE HELL FOR?"

"Because this needs to stop. When she said that, she was joking. Now she knows that you like her and if, I recall correctly, that was the one thing you didn't want her to know. So grow a spine and talk to her. She ACTUALLY cares about you and that's a scary thing for ANYONE to have to endure." After Sirius' little vent, I thought about what he said.

"You know what? That's actually not a bad idea. Wow, what a shame that it was you that had it."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Not funny Prongs."

"Sorry mate. But you're right. This does need to stop. I promise that today, after the game, I'll talk to her. Like you said, it needs to stop."

"Good. That was the attitude I was looking for. Just don't die out there today. Lily would kill me. No joke."

"Ok, no dying. Got it. I'll talk to her after we whip Ravenclaw's butt. That, I can do."

*****Lily's POV*****

I was so nervous, and I'm not even on the Quidditch team. I was nervous for Marlene, for Dorcas, for Sirius but most of all, I was nervous for James. All these feeling bottled up inside me, were starting to boil over. I was hurt that James was still ignoring me, I was annoyed at Marlene because she told everyone but me why James was ignoring me, I was scared that Sirius was being civil with me, I was upset with Dorcas because before James stopped acknowledging my existence, I had a falling out with her. This was all too much for me. As the game started, I regained my composure so that no one could see what was happening inside me.

*****James' POV*****

As seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, to say my job was kinda important would be the understatement of the century. Without the seeker, the game would never end. So as I was closing the distance between me and the Golden Snitch, I was completely oblivious to anything else that was happening in the game. When my outstretched arm was less then an inch away from the little golden ball, I didn't notice the Bludger that was racing towards me. Until it hit my head.


End file.
